


V Is For Vitameatavegamin

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	V Is For Vitameatavegamin

 

 

 _…_ _Vitameatavegamin, and you'll be healthy too!_

Napoleon could hear the television from out in the hall. _I Love Lucy?_ Even Napoleon Solo knew  Lucille Ball and her crazy antics on the television show from the 50's.  But Illya?

He knocked on the door and noted the sudden silence within.  Illya had been laughing out loud at the comedy, and now Napoleon felt a little guilty for interrupting such obvious enjoyment.  He wondered how often the Russian guffawed like he'd just heard him doing from inside the apartment.

When Illya opened the door he was not laughing anymore, and the television was turned off.

"Napoleon, what brings you here tonight?  Are we being sent away again into the night?"  He was trying to maintain an appearance of cool reserve, but Napoleon recognized something slightly off.  He wondered what would happen if he …

 _"Vitameatavegamin?_ " Illya looked shocked, and then his face erupted into  a smile that was followed by a shriek of laughter.  Nope, he wasn't done with it, and like anyone else struck by a laugh attack, Illya was on the edge, just willing himself to not break into a laughing fit.

"I don't know what… _coughing back a laugh_ … to what you are referringggg… " And then he was done for.  Illya laughed until his sides hurt, and the sight of it made Napoleon succumb to that clever trick that draws other people into someone's hysterics.

"We do not have such humor in Russia, no one is funny in the Soviet Union."   Napoleon's quip brought on more laughter.

"I don't know, Kruschev is sort of a clown."  That made Illya stop momentarily until he remembered the great man thumping the podium with his shoe, and he laughed even harder.

The two of them stood in the door way howling with laughter until tears streamed down their faces and they were leaning on each other for support.  The two top agents in the U.N.C.L.E., toppled by Lucy.

A few of the neighbors heard the laughter, but most of them were likewise occupied as they watched the show that had torn apart at least one iron curtain.


End file.
